Dog Day Afternoon
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: "I'm a dog?" Funny story about a curse in the Stern family. Y/OC Y/U Stoy is in progress but due to the writer having writers block... The next chappie won't be up for a while... I deeply sincerelly apologize v v
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was about seven in the morning when the alarm in a particular brown haired boy's room went off. Ulrich reached over to turn it off and fell out of bed.

'_Ouch… that was unusual. That table does get farther away each day' _he stood up and turned off the alarm that was destined to wake his blond roommate.

It was a Saturday so Ulrich was going to let Odd have his beauty sleep. He, on the other hand, was going to take a shower before all the hot water was taken.

He walked down the empty hallway to the men's bathroom, walked in, and started his water. He disrobed and climbed into the warm shower that he usually missed on the weekdays.

He let the water just run as he warmed up just letting the sound of the running water clear his thoughts. _'Today is the day, my dad is coming to visit the school… he's gotta be proud of me this time. My grades are A's and B's now' _he sighed and washed his hair.

After his shower he pulled on his clothes and shook his head in attempt to dry his hair. He then combed it into his usual off to the side style and brushed his teeth.

Ulrich walked back up to his dorm and got his notebook. He was planning on adding to his poetry collection. Senior year had been so much easier then he thought it would be and next week was the last week he'd ever spend at Kadic.

After graduation, he planned to get his poetry published and copy written then write more. His plans had changed so much since he was a sophomore. He had wanted to be an artist back then but now he wanted to do nothing but write poetry.

Once outside he saw the car that made his heart sink into the pits of his stomach. _'When he says he'll be here early, he doesn't lie'_ he sighed and walked toward the car. No one was inside so he figured that they were already discussing his future with the principal.

"Ulrich!" someone called and he turned around to see Yumi standing there with her little brother. Ulrich smiled, waved, and ran over "hey Yumes, how's college treating you?"

"Its good, really it is. The only thing that's missing is my friends and the fun I used to have here at Kadic" Yumi smiled and Hirroki rolled his eyes, "I'll see you later sis, I think I see Johnny" he took off leaving Yumi and Ulrich alone. "Now if only he would do that when I was still at school here"

Ulrich laughed "It's good to see you. Your hair got longer since the last time I saw you"

"Yeah, I'm actually planning on growing it out… is that your dad's car?"

Ulrich sighed and nodded "yeah, he's here to discuss my future with Delmas. I just wish he'd let me take my future and fulfill it the way I want to, ya know?"

"Yeah, that's the way it was with my parents too. Finally I just left and paid my way through culinary school and here I am one year done with it and I'm missing my best friends" she laughed, "are you still thinking about going to Germany for school?"

Ulrich sighed "yeah… but it should be good for my future. Also it's kind of a Stern tradition to go to Frankfurt University for at least a year. I'm planning to go for one year for my core classes and then transferring to a university here in France" he smiled, "I'm going to become a writer"

"That's cool Ulrich; you should really pursue that dream. I've always liked your poetry" Yumi hugged Ulrich and smiled. "Well I gotta get going, I can't miss breakfast with mom and dad" she ran off leaving Ulrich with a smile upon his face.

'_She's always liked my poetry? She's always liked my poetry…'_ he sighed in content, turned, and walked to the principal's office. _'Maybe I'll even put the poems that I wrote for her in the book I want to publish'_ he pushed open the door and walked in. "Hey Joyce, did my father go in to see Mr. Delmas?"

"Yes Ulrich, he and your mother are in there right now if you want to go in" she pressed a button, "Mr. Delmas sir, Ulrich has arrived. Shall I send him in?" "Yes Joyce please do, I'm assured that his father would be pleased to see him"

Ulrich walked in and took a seat by his mother and father. "You're late as always" his father said and Ulrich just shrugged.

"I think you're just earlier than I had expected father" Ulrich smiled and joined the conversation between Delmas and his mother.

"Frankfurt University is a really good choice Mrs. Stern, but Ulrich has told me he wants to pursue his dream of being a writer here in France" Mr. Delmas said to the frail looking woman that sat just beyond his desk.

"I understand that, I would like my son to get his core classes over with before pursuing his dreams of any kind" Ulrich just sighed and shook his head, "What's that for? You know it's a tradition to go to-"

"I know mom… but I shouldn't have to if I don't want to. Grandpa never went to Frankfurt so I should have a choice"

Ulrich's mother and father looked at him the exact same way but Ulrich sighed and laid his head back in his chair. The look still didn't quit. "Absolutely not! You know you already agreed to going to Frankfurt last year"

"You also said if my grades came up to at least a B that I wouldn't have to go to Frankfurt University. Don't you remember that dad?" Mr. Stern stayed silent for a while as if he were in trouble for something. He was like a dog with its tail between its legs. Ulrich had never seen his dad this way. "Dad?"

Mrs. Stern glared at her husband then at her son. "We'll talk after next week about this…" she stood up and snapped her fingers. Ulrich looked at his dad who just got up and looked down at the ground as he followed his wife. Ulrich sighed "what the hell was that?" Delmas just shrugged and Ulrich left the office.

'_I've never seen dad act like that… not to mention I've never seen mom that scary.'_ He watched as they got into the car. Mr. Stern looked a lot like Ulrich normally did when he had been hurt horribly emotionally. He watched as they drove off.

He tucked his notebook under his arm and walked to the cafeteria for breakfast. He sat down after grabbing his food and just stared at it. The only thing he decided to eat was the croissant but it didn't taste good to him at all.

'_I sort of feel for my dad… I've never liked him but I really feel sorry for him. I would hate to live with a woman like that'_ a tray was put down beside his and Jeremie sat down next to Ulrich.

"Something on your mind?" Jeremie asks as he dips his croissant in his hot chocolate. Ulrich nods and smiles "I just saw a side of my dad that I didn't even know he had… fear"

"Really? Fear… hmmm that's a new one" Jeremie chuckled for a moment, "how exactly did you see this side of your dad?"

Ulrich sighed "my mom brought it out… they came to talk to the principal about my future and I didn't want to go to Frankfurt so mom caused a big scene about it and my dad freaked out. He acted like a scared puppy"

Jeremie scratched his head and shrugged "that is so weird. Your dad is usually the one who makes people scared of him isn't he?" Ulrich nodded, "maybe you should talk to him and see what's up. You never know if he's going through something or not"

"Yeah Jeremie, you're right. I should call him" Ulrich stood up and picked up his tray. He then walked over to the trashcan and threw it away. _'I'm still not used to school without Yumi… I wonder what will happen when I graduate leaving Millie behind for another two years'_

He sighed and walked out the door still carrying his notebook. _'It is a Saturday; maybe I should take the bus to go see my dad. Mom leaves for work around eleven or so… that's what I'll do then' _

"Hi Ulrich" someone said from behind him. He turned around to see a cute red-headed girl, "oh hi Millie, what's up?"

"Just wanted to hang out, if that's alright" Millie smiled up at the tall brown haired senior and he smiled back.

"Sure, you know you're welcome to hang out with me anytime"

Millie sighed in content and she and Ulrich walked around the school talking about little things like graduation and summer. "I bet you're excited to get out of here and go to college"

"Yeah, but it's going to be kind of hard without my buddies. I mean Odd's going to some university in Rome and Jeremie's going to study abroad in the United States. Aelita is doing the same. I dunno Frankfurt sounds great and all but I honestly would like to go to the same university as Yumi" Ulrich smiled, "she is my best friend after all"

"Y-yeah… Ulrich, can I tell you something personal?"

"Sure Millie, what is it?"

Millie sighed and shifted her feet "I think I like you more than a friend Ulrich. When you go to college, I'm afraid that you'll forget me-"

Ulrich looked down at the red head "Millie, I would never forget you. Unfortunately, I can't return your feelings. I like you a lot, I really do… but not the same way you like me" he sighed, "I still can't get over Yumi…"

"Oh… I understand. You're holding on to her because you want her to be your special someone" Millie smiled, "I understand that. I'll always keep you in my heart, but I like Hirroki Ishiyama too. You think you can help me?"

Ulrich laughed "yeah I can help you with that" Millie hugged Ulrich tightly, "you're welcome…" Millie stood up and kissed Ulrich on the cheek then ran off in a happier mood. Ulrich laughed to himself and looked over to see Hirroki and Johnny walking and Hirroki looked ready to kill Ulrich.

Ulrich walked over "Listen Hirroki, she was happy because I gave her advice about how guys are… I told her I still liked your sister"

Hirroki unclenched his fists "you still like Yumi?" he looked like he was going to crack up, "then I can tell you she won't shut up about you and never has"

"Heh… funny, but listen… if you want Millie to know you like her then tell her. I've been picking up a subtle vibe that she likes you too" Hirroki blushed and he and Johnny walked off.

Ulrich laughed to himself again and looked at the clock on his cell phone. It was ten fifteen. It was time to get on a bus and go see his dad. His mom would be leaving for work in under an hour and it took at least an hour to get to his house by bus.

He walked off campus and decided to take a detour through the street that Yumi's parents still lived on remembering that Yumi was having breakfast there. He saw her walking out of the house getting ready to go back to her apartment. "Hey Yumes" Ulrich said, "fancy running into you here"

"Ulrich, what are you walking this way for?"

"It's kind of a short cut to the bus station. I'm going to see my dad, something's up with him. He was acting strange earlier" Ulrich sighed, "also I wanted to see if you were still at your parents"

Yumi smiled "how sweet… just like old times huh?" she laughed, "What did you need"

"Just this" Ulrich kissed her lightly, "I know you said we could just be friends a while back but Xana's gone, you're out of school and don't need to worry about me liking anyone else. You have always been the only one I've ever liked Yumi"

Yumi looked at him with wide eyes but said nothing. She looked down for a moment and sighed "Ulrich, I'm so sorry… I-I have to go" she got into her car and Ulrich caught a glimpse of a ring on her left ring finger and his heart sunk into his chest.

He watched as she drove away but said nothing. _'She… she's e-engaged?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun! Sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't help it… I figured I could leave you as suspense OMG YUMI'S ENGAGED!!!! lol

Please review and tell me what you think… I don't do well with hate comments… but don't worry the story will get better as it goes on… I'm hoping for at least 6 reviews or I won't update so hurry and review ^-^

(Nothing has changed I am still a very strong Yumi/Ulrich supporter)

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


	2. Chapter 2

Codelyoko12: I loved your story.

last part was so surprising.

answer my question who is Yumi engaged to.

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-: you shall find out in this chapter my friend… don't get too impatient or I won't update as fast this time… as you all know I was looking for no less than 5 reviews… I'm going to be nice and this is the last time I will update before my wished reviews.

Ulrich: If it's William I'm going to be really pissed at you just so you know…

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-: You'll see… -evil smirk-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

There had never been a day more dramatic to Ulrich Stern in his life than that day. He walked to the bus stop and wondered who Yumi could be engaged to. His heart fell deeper into his stomach and his eyes filled with tears.

The bus pulled in and Ulrich climbed on handing his money to the driver. Without a word he walked to the back of the bus and took a seat. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and sighed _'when she said just friends… she meant it'_ he waited for the bus to stop about an hour later and got off.

The walk to his dad's took longer than it normally would because Ulrich was walking so slowly. He finally made it to the house and walked up and into the house. "Dad? Are you here?" he called into the seemingly empty house.

A dog came out of nowhere and jumped on Ulrich licking his face. Ulrich laughed "where did you come from huh? I didn't know dad had a dog" he pushed the dog off of him and scratched it behind the ears.

The dog which was a German Sheppard wagged its tail and barked in a friendly way. Ulrich then noticed that the dog was wearing his dad's dog-tags and glasses. "Hey boy, is my dad home?"

The dog nodded and Ulrich backed up a bit "y-you just nodded… can you take me to him?" the dog nodded again and walked into a back room shutting the door behind it. Ulrich followed and as he opened the door he saw the dog transform into his dad. "Oh my god… dad?"

Ulrich's dad looked at him, "I think its time you know about the Stern family heritage son"

"Wait the Stern family what now?"

"Heritage. You see we come from a long line of 'hunters' so to speak. Every male in the Stern family has this curse you see… a curse that at the age of eighteen breaks free and manifests itself in the male body. This isn't like a curse that can be broken, it is passed through genes. Stress will normally trigger it. I'm telling you this because you will be eighteen soon son." The tone of voice that Ulrich's dad was using sounded serious.

"What will happen to me when I turn eighteen?"

"The same thing that you witnessed today. You too will be able to go from human to canine form just like I do; your birthday is tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah… it is. So what you're saying is need to keep myself calm or else I'll change into a dog?"

"Precisely. And when you do get stressed, keep an extra change of clothes with you just in case you do change into your canine form" he sighed, "I had to find that one out the hard way son"

Ulrich sighed and nodded "I'll keep that in mind… so what was up with you today? Usually you're in everyone's face and usually you argue with mom about everything. Something seemed different about you; it was as if you were afraid of her"

"I _was_ afraid of her son" he took a deep breath, "your mother is of the rival tribe… that's why she got so upset when you brought up your grandfather"

"Mom's an enemy to grandfather. I've always known they didn't like each other, but I never guessed it was because of different tribes"

Ulrich's father nodded "you'd better go. Your mother gets home in about fifteen minutes and I kind of promised her I wouldn't inform you of your ancestry"

Ulrich opened the door and nodded "alright, I'll see you later dad" he walked out the door and took off running toward the bus station. He watched as a car pulled into the driveway and his mom got out. He then sat on the bench and waited for the next bus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich walked into his dorm to see Odd playing with Kiwi. Kiwi barked at Ulrich and started to growl "Odd keep that dog quiet… I'm going to take a nap, I don't feel so well"

Odd sighed "I'm sorry man. What's the matter? You get dumped or something?"

"Or something………" Ulrich turned and faced the wall _'I'm going to turn into a dog tomorrow so I can see Yumi… she can't resist animals so I can be with her as long as I want and I'll get to see who this guy is that she's with'_ he sighed and fell into a deep sleep. He had been at his dad's longer than expected and it was now seven o'clock at night.

Ulrich opened his eyes and looked around. Everything seemed different and smelled different. _'what is that smell?' _he sniffed the air and realized that he was smelling Odd's shoes. He looked at the clock and it was only six thirty in the morning. He got out of bed and he was on all fours _'huh?' _

He looked down and realized his hands had turned into paws. He grabbed a collar that used to belong to his Rottweiler and fastened it around his neck the best he could. He then jumped up and opened the door with his mouth.

Ulrich couldn't figure out how to close the door without waking Odd up, so he just left it open and trotted down the hall and pushed open the door. He then went outside and headed for the Yumi's apartment. Once there he just sat outside her door and played dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi whistled as she got up for the morning. She pulled on sweats and a workout shirt and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. She pulled on her running shoes and opened the door. There she saw a rather skinny looking German Sheppard "oh my goodness! You poor thing" she knelt down and stroked the dog, "my fiancée shouldn't mind… come inside" she opened the door and whistled.

Ulrich jumped up and looked up at her putting his tail between his legs. Yumi motioned him inside and he walked in slowly, still keeping his tail between his legs. "you poor thing. I can't stand to see animals suffer come on it's alright… I won't hurt you" she reached out and went to pet him.

Ulrich growled deep in his throat _'don't you dare touch me after embarrassing me like that'_ Yumi sighed and shook her head "don't worry I won't hurt you" she reached out again and Ulrich quit growling but instead he whimpered a bit and sat down _'liar… you already hurt me'_

Yumi scratched him behind the ear "you see… I'm not gonna hurt you" she knelt down, "I wonder what happened to you" she stood up and walked into the back room, "Kyle baby you need to get up, you've got to work in an hour"

A man walked out with Yumi. He was tall and had blond hair that was spiked all over. "I was awake just in the bathroom sweetheart. He draped his arms over Yumi's shoulders and kissed her cheek "I love you babe"

"I love you too" she kissed him passionately.

Ulrich groaned and rolled over on his other side _'why must I watch this?'_ he sighed and Yumi walked back over to him "look what I found on our doorstep Kyle" the blond walked over to Ulrich, "would you look at that. He looks like a purebred German Sheppard Yumes… my goodness he's a good looking one"

'_Yeah right asshole… you wouldn't say that if I were human' _Ulrich sat up and looked at Kyle for a moment, _'no wonder she picked him… he looks like a skater'_ Ulrich scratched behind his ear and yawned like dogs normally do. He panted and looked between Yumi and Kyle _'damn it… this is going to be harder than I thought'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you know who Yumi's engaged to. His full name is Kyle Alexander Miano and his is 6 foot 4 inches. My OC lol…

Please review ^-^

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


End file.
